comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-01 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Trusting Your Heart
Hank examined the laptop once returning the battery to it, sending it through some system checks. No viruses, nothing jumps up at him. Eventually, he returns it to Xavier, who summons Candi. Charles places a holo-emitter behind his desk and turns it on, making it appear like Candi's bedroom behind her. He then motions for Candi to fetch a chair and sit in front of her computer. "I am assuming Oracle created a way for you to contact you?" He wonders. "If you will permit, we can keep in telepathic communication as you speak with her, and we can decide from there if I need to get directly involved." He will give Candi a chance to handle this on his own, providing her with trust. Candi seems pretty impressed by the crazy holographic thing of her bedroom and almost forgets what Professor X wanted. Then she snaps out of it, "Oh! Huh? Yeah. I got to post a spotted owl for sale on Craigslist. I mean...to buy. Maybe to sell." She pulls the computer over and taps at the controls, "Seriously...I tell you it is a big fat dude. He probably stalks hookers there." She puts in the message that will summon up robo 'girl'. At first, nothing happens. Then the Oracle Avatar appears on the laptop. "I'm guessing you've talked to your teachers?" the man/woman/whatever synthetic voice says. "How are you doing Candi?" Charles is resting in his hovering wheel chair, with his eyes closed. His elbows rest on the yellow arm rests and his fingers steeple as he concentrates. Candi can feel his gentle presence in her mind. << Be natural Candi, I am with you. We will go with our original plan, asking for the unedited videos as a good faith, in exchange with providing Oracle documentation on mutants and how she can help with the cause. >> "Um. Yes. I am doing fine thank you. My professor says that you should give us your information...the videos of the thing as good faith. And uh...we will give you information on mutants and junk. Oh...how you can help." She frowns and shakes her head, "I don't see why you two just don't talk to each other." "Which one? I have quite a few videos of the occurence. They, whoever' they' were, were not nearly as thorough as they thought. Again, though, while I'm interested in mutants, I'm more immediately interested in what was killing you guys." Cut to the video of the 'metal man' getting shot by a rocket, and keeping on coming. Cut back to the Oracle avatar. "If you want, you can put him in front of the laptop, if you really insist. I'd still prefer just talking to you as an intermediary though." Does she know or doesn't she that Xavier's in the room? It's unclear. "I mean, I have basic information on you guys. But you aren't really the threat from what I've seen so far. That thing is far moreso." A pause with nothing happening on the laptop. "But sure... the files are on your laptop." Cut to the desktop, and multiple video files of the melee from various angles appearing on the laptop. ATM camera video. Traffic cam video. A hacked smartphone video which was deleted from Youtube before it got past the censor buffers. What seems like a video from a plane or something above? Huh? Then back to the Oracle face. "Now about the metal man?" Charles smiles a bit with his eyes closed. << Because Oracle wanted to set a contact in you Candi. The end choice is yours, if Oracle proves honorable. >> Basically...if trust is established, Charles will permit it, if Candi wishes. Xavier then says, << We don't know. For now, if seen, please report to us, but do not engage. Though I suggest you put it in your version of communication Candi. >> Gentle humor is from Xavier, though he is already telling Hank telepathically to connect to with his own computer briefly wirelessly to download the videos, before disconnecting. << Also, thank Oracle for all of us here. The videos will be put to good use in protecting the students here. >> Hank communicates back that he cannot get access to the Candi's laptop. << Oracle is good Professor. If Oracle means ill, I would rank them as a high level threat. Very high. You will want to be careful with this one. >> Charles acknowledges this, << We will not consider the videos secured as of yet. >> Then to Candi, while keeping a straight face and not sighing, << Ask how they would like the information transfered over to them. And your language Candi. >> Another bit of silence from the laptop avatar. "So how many other people are there with you? I'm just saying, if you want to 'build trust'.... it's not very trusting to be having people hiding off to the side, now is it? You don't have to try to sneak the videos off. You copy them off as soon as we're done talking, and if you can give some confirmation on some aspects about the... Sentinel you called it? What abilities does it have?" At her computer, Barbara sees about piggybacking back on the attempted wireless signal from Hank's computer. Hrm, a dedicated server. That done, she disables the wifi connection in case Hank is good enough to do the same piggyback on her own piggyback. Meanwhile, Barbara's actually thinking of the 'nuke' comment. She meant it as a joke, but EMPs, byproduct of nuclear blasts, have been used to disable other super-robots like Metallo, Ivo's robot, Amazo, and Red Tornado. She scribbles down a note, just in case the mutants can't handle their own affairs on seeing non-nuclear ways to create EMPs on a focused level. "Who's the one who just tried to 'sneak in' to get the videos? One of your teachers?" "What trust? Did I say I wanted to...oh, I might have. But that's not us making you trust us, it's you, who are a faceless creepy dude talking to me on my computer. And as for people off to the side, duh. I told you I didn't know anything, and I didn't suddenly turn into the leader of mutant-kind since you last talked to me. But you seem to want to talk to me instead of who you should be having this conversation with, so I get to play Cyrano's puppet. Or umWell, there are other examples. You two can think of them. The sentinel was tough, it turned off powers, it bounced an rpg...you watched the video right?" She heaves a heavy sigh. "What else would you like from my amazing intellect? He was crazy? With our powers he kicked our asses. Without our powers he kicked our asses. All around, call the Avengers kind of dude?" << Well, that about summed it up in a non-diplomatic manner. >> The Professor knows he can sick Candi on anyone trying anything that feels sly. He is smiling slightly. << And you are brilliant Candi. You just haven't realized yourself in what way. >> The girl has a sharp wit. << Please let Oracle to keep this quiet for now. We do not wish to create mass panic. The return of Sentinels, let alone at this level will cause riots and chaos. This must not happen. And we still need to know where to forward the information to Oracle. It will not be traced. >> "I know some people who would take being called 'creepy' as a genuine compliment. And well.... it's not like I have the power to melt faces or control minds. My anonymity is my strength." The Oracle face flickers, replaced by the symbol for 'Anonymous.' Then back to the Oracle face. "So that's why the other metal girl suddenly became normal. It can disable powers. Okay, that's interesting. Could you tell me when these sentinels that can turn off powers first were discovered? An estimated date would be helpful. Ask your professor or whoever else is there with you." "BTW" (did she just use the letters BTW instead of saying 'by the way?' - yes) "I'm going to be working on a less 'creepy' way to contact you. Maybe something where your professor who's there as well could be involved in the conversation too" "He is involved. Anything that sounds smart is coming from him. If it sounds bitchy...non professional, that is me. Look, you are all genius and shh...stuff. But I don't know if the Professor is down with playing poker with information when we are talking about saving lives here. And if you are a good guy, then you shouldn't be down with that either. So, Sentinels are bad. Please hold while I get the 411 that I can...wait, better yet." She looks at the Professor, "We got files on em I'm sure. Why don't we just send them to this dude? Are these big secrets that make us happy to keep from sharing?" Xavier seems to consider that, then nods, and this time Oracle can pick up his voice, "There was one previous Sentinel incarnation that is public knowledge, and others that were not. We can include that with other information promised on mutants and how Oracle can help. We do not consider it confidential. As for this new bred, we cannot say anymore, we have nothing more. Nor do we feel comfortable sharing it with outsiders whose alliance is unknown. If you can gain a reference from someone with a good reputation, that would be in your favor. In the meantime, we need a manner that you wish this information forwarded to you. As for now, this conversation must come to a close. I am not against permitting my precious student of being your primary contact point if your intentions prove true." Then there is a slight pause, before Charles adds, "And there are many powers in this world Oracle. Contacting us annoymous does not protect you, it is because we believe in the innate goodness of others, and our own morals and values just as anyone else. The more power one has, the more responsibility they have in how they use it. This includes yourself, mutant powers or no. One thing we value highly at this Institute from outsiders is respect of privacy; as a result, we will do the same for you." A simple, treat others how you wish to be treated. "Perhaps when this crisis is over, you will attend one of my lectures," he offers. Then he nods toward Candi, << Time to tie this up. >> "From what I saw of your Professor at the Senate Hearing on Mutant Affairs, he seems to be the type of person that knows how to bluff." Cut to a CSPAN video from a few years ago of Professor Xavier talking to the Senate on mutant rights. Back to the Oracle face. "Hello Professor. I do think I have a few good references. One in particular that has rather unimpeachable credentials." Cut to a picture of Superman. With theme music and everything. Back to the Oracle face. "I follow a different mantra, Professor. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. And privacy is overrated. Just place the information on Candi's laptop - that's how you can forward me the data. I'll leave you guys now - don't worry, I'll know when you've taken the information off your closed servers." "Oh, and I -have- attended some of your lectures." The Oracle figure changes to an Oracle face with a wink. Then back to the normal Oracle face. Then it shuts off. "As if I'll ever use that laptop again." Candi shakes her head. It's go cooties! But now that the two of them are talking, she can shut up. As she stands there waiting, she realizes maybe she's still supposed to say something, "Roger. Over and Out." But the computer is already Oracle Free. She then shrugs and looks to the Professor. "Sorry about saying Bitch. But seriously, that mother fluffer is a serious one." "I am sure they have their reasons, if we find them valid or not Candi. The question is, are those reasons malicious? Only one thing I would have suggested you done different, well, other than language. Telling Oracle that it surpresses mutant powers was potentially dangerous. Potential to get via deduction, but still potentially dangerous. It is information that could be used against us. Then again, the Sentinel information I am about to send Oracle is also very dangerous, but not quite as dangerous." He shakes his head, and sighs. There is a bit of a strain to his expression. "We can only hope, my trust is not misplaced." Hank then downloads the information, and at Xavier's mental commands, uploads the other information from a disc drive they already had prepared. It includes scientific journals that would have been very difficult to get ahold of an rare on the mutant X-Gene; very scientific language. These are basically files S.T.A.R. Labs either have, or wish they had in their research. It will take about an hour before the previous incarnation of Sentinel information is uploaded, and what was gained from studying them. Also, basic information that there was a space station full of them once, but it was blown up. It does not include how they were defeated, but does report that one bout with them had completely wiped the campus off the grid, and it had to be rebuild. Candi shrugs, "I didn't say it turned off mutant powers did I? I just said it turned off ours, which is pretty obvious I'd guess, cause one second i got bubbles and crazy hair, the woosh, nothing. And Chamber, and...well, each one of us. Paige ended up butt naked and that's pretty noticeable. Especially to fat sweaty dude in his Mama's basement like Oracle. He's probably got all kinds of creepy pictures of her in some romance file. But I'm sorry if I gave anything away Professor." "As I stated in trusting Oracle with the information on the Sentinels, we all take risks. The key, is to trust in our hearts. I informed you of the potential danger, not scolding you for it." The hover chair then moves toward the laptop and he closes it though it still runs so Oracle will have time to pick up the files. "How about some ice cream?" He smiles gently. "I never turn down ice cream professor. Never." She smiles at him and steps to open the door, "I don't trust this dude. But...if he's this good at hacking, he could tally be breaking into our stuff all the time. Why would he even ask?" As the mutants leave for ice cream, Oracle stops eavesdropping and shuts down the connection after siphoning off the information that was transferred after her usual safety protocols. "Fat sweaty dude in his mama's basement.... funny." Barbara says to herself before wheeling away from her computer. "Could do for some ice cream myself.... should see if Dinah's free." Then wheels off and outside.